VMTE
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Can Sam and his team complete their mission?


Hey everybody, as usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

This one has actually been in my head for a while. I have no idea if this is a real game or not, but it really does sound like fun. Thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Okay, Sierra, Alpha, you know what to do, right?'' Sam asked while inconspicuously peeping through the window of the conference room. Spying a woman sitting at her desk, he crouched back down.

''Copy,'' they said together.

''Alright, Sierra, get into position.'' He gave his Sierra a high five, then watched as she stealthily made her way to the corner of the conference room.

Sierra pulled out a snake cam and gave a nod, saying, ''The hen is in the coop.''

Sam then turned to Alpha, pating her shoulder. ''Ready?'' After recieving anod, he reached up to his headset, making sure it was on. ''Alpha moves on your go Sierra.''

''Copy,'' Sierra paused, concentrating on the read out on the snake cam. ''Alpha, you're a go, I repeat, Alpha, you're a go.''

Alpha hunched down and silently left the conference room. Hiding behind a large indoor, plastic treee, she pulled out a pair of binoculars as she whispered into the headset, ''Alpha is in position.''

''Copy Alpha, stay low. Get ready Bravo team,'' Sierra stayed focused on the screen in front of her. ''Now Bravo.''

Sam made sure that his teammate was firmly strapped to him before he carefully made his way over to Alpha. ''In position.''

''Hold your positions Alpha and Bravo,'' Sierra hastily said as the woman at the desk started moving. Once the woman was back in her chair, she said, ''Okay Bravo team, continue to point B.''

Sam quietly made his way over to the vending machine, and hid to the side of it. ''Sierra, are we clear?''

''Clear, Bravo team, clear.''

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his bank card. He quickly swipped it through the vending machine's pay slot, before ducking back to his hiding place. ''Okay Alpha, what's my numbers?''

Alpha pointed her binoculars at he number panel on the machine. ''A4, C2, C4, B3.''

''Copy,'' Sam quickly punched in the numbers and hid beside the machine again, wincing at the noises it made when the desired items fell to the bottem.

''Hold Bravo team, stay in position. Dont, move, a musle,'' Sierra whispered urgently into her headset. Holding her breath, she watched as the woman looked up sharply at the noise. The woman called out to see if anyone was there, while looking in all directions. Sierra waited a moment after the woman had sat back down, beforfe she gave the all clear to Bravo team.

Sam reached down to get the items out of the machine, and placing them in a small bag on his side. ''The eggs are in the basket.''

''Copy Bravo team. Hold for my go ... Bravo team, head to point A, now.''

Sam quietly snuck back over to the tree where Alpha was waiting for him. ''Bravo team is in position at point A.''

''Okay Bravo team, it's clear to head to homebase.''

Sam continued back to the conference room, careful not to make a sound. ''Bravo team is in the clear.''

''Okay Alpha, you're a go for home. Wait, hold position, the hen's on the move.''

Alpha quickly rushed back to the tree and peeped through the leaves. The woman got up from the desk and made her way to the bathrooms. ''That, was close.''

''Alpha, clear.'' Sierra breathed a sigh of relief as Alpha hurried into the conference room.

Once they were sure they were clear, they sat down at the long table, where another woman sat, waiting for them. ''Success?'' she asked, smiling.

''Yeah, that was fun Mom,'' Melanie (Sierra) said, laying down the camera.

''Totally awsome,'' replied Lilly (Alpha).

Sam unbuckled his teammate from his chest. ''Thanks for letting them play Shelley,'' he said, handing Allie over to her. He pulled out the candy bars and handed them to Shelley, Melanie and Lilly before opening one for himself.

Just then, Team 1 walked in from a hot call. ''How was SIU?'' Greg asked.

''Fine,'' Sam replied.

''Hey ladies,'' Wordy walked over to Shelley after hugging his daughters to give her a kiss. ''How did the dentist appointment go?''

''No cavities. We thought we would stop by for a quck hello before we went home.'' Shelley said, leaning her head back against her husband

''We had fun, Daddy,'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Yeah, we played VMTE with Sammy,'' Melanie said as she threw her wrapper in the trash can.

Wordy shared a glance with Sam and Shelley, then looked back at his two oldest daughters. ''VMTE? What's that?''

Sam explained around a mouthful of his candy bar. ''VMTE. Vending Machine Tacticle Edition. You see, the whole point of the game is to get from one place to the vending machine, and back, without Winnie noticing. Cool, huh?''

The team was looking back and forth between each other when the girls jumped up from their seats. ''Can we play again, Mommy? Please?'' they begged.

''So much for no cavities,'' Wordy smirked.


End file.
